


so i hope you see that i would love to love you

by SunriseinSpace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He continues to fidget, moving around until he's got one leg tangled between Steve's and they're sharing the same pillow, noses brushing and close enough for Steve to see the shine of Tony's eyes in the light from the open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i hope you see that i would love to love you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://www.psychofactz.com/post/25977136220/wanna-make-your-dashboard-alive)

"Ste--"

"Shh."

"But--"

"Hush, Tony."

There's a rustle as the sheets shift and Steve tightens his arms, stilling Tony's fidgeting. Tension stretches between them for a moment, Tony stiff and unyielding against Steve's front, wrapped tight in Steve's arms under the covers. Then, all in a rush, Tony sighs and goes limp, melting into the bed and Steve's embrace, and Steve can't help the smile he presses to the back of Tony's neck.

"Why?" Tony murmurs, forehead tipped down until it lightly touches Steve's wrist. Long, calloused fingers come up to latch onto Steve's arm, the grip firm and steady and, Steve's sure, mostly unbreakable.

"Hmm," Steve hums, tucking his nose into the curve of Tony's neck for a second. He shakes his head and inhales against Tony's skin, lips dragging out goosebumps as he answers. "Because the Abomination threw Iron Man through two office buildings and a bus stop today. Because we both need more sleep. Because we both sleep better when we're in the same bed. Because I like having you near.

"Because I just want to sleep with you, hold you in my arms with my hand on your chest and your arms around me. No talking. Just sleep. Just shared silence and no nightmares." He tucks his face into Tony's neck again, hiding his eyes against the muscle of his shoulder despite the darkness in the room.

There's a soft silence, broken only by their breathing and the subliminal hum of the arc reactor against Steve's wrist. Then Tony shifts, rolling until he's facing Steve, until his arms are wrapped around Steve's waist and Steve's are tight around Tony's shoulders. He continues to fidget, moving around until he's got one leg tangled between Steve's and they're sharing the same pillow, noses brushing and close enough for Steve to see the shine of Tony's eyes in the light from the open window.

"I think I can do that," Tony breathes, half-nervous as he exhales slowly and melts back into the bed. "No sex. Just sleep." He nods a little and closes his eyes, lashes dark smudges against his cheeks. "I can do that," he sighs.

Steve smiles, soft and pleased, and tightens his grip just a little, pulling Tony that tiny bit closer to kiss him, on his forehead, his nose, and finally his mouth, slow and sweet. And that's all. He holds him close, cuddled safe against his chest, and they sleep.


End file.
